Helpful Fairy
by Peterpaneverfails
Summary: After Foop loses his wand Poof goes and gets it back again. After finding out Anti-Cosmo and his family try to find a way to repay him for it.
1. Chapter 1

Poof's POV

I slowly made my way up to where Anti-Leo and Leo both sent an evil glare at me as an evil smirk slowly appeared on both their faces.

"Well look what we have here"Leo said to Anti-Leo"a stupid fairy."

"I wonder what he is here for"Anti-Leo said sarcastically.

"Probably here for Foop's wand again AntiMe"Leo replied.

"Well he knows the get his new wand and he gets to leave with Foop's wand and a harsh beating."Anti-Leo replied.

"Can I not lose a wand this time?"I asked them.

"Do you want Foop's wand back or not?" Anti-Leo asked harshly.

I nodded my head and handed him my wand along with putting my arms in the -Leo slipped my wand away and motioned for Leo to begin my did as he was told and sent three punchs into my stomach. The impact from the punchs almost made me fall down but I made sure to keep continued to punch me in my stomach and Anti-Leo watched in the background laughing evilly.

After a bunch of punchs later and after obtaining plenty of wounds from getting punched Leo stopped punching me and motioned Anti-Leo to do his best against made Anti-Leo stop laughing as he walked towards slipped a knife out of his pocket and I slowly began to shake I just remained standing there while getting ready for the pain he was about to dowse on me.

He cut me an "a" and "l" into my started to come out and I was slowly going unconscience but I remained standing anyways waiting for the next noticed this and punched me in my face. I stumbled back a little bit but remained he cut me me on my left arm before wiping my blood off his knife using my shirt and then fooped it backed away from me and Leo tossed Foop's wand at my feet. I struggled to pick it up due to the amount of blood I losted and the amount that was still coming out of my open wounds.

"Well that was fun but we have places to be so beat it."Leo said coldly.

I did as I was told and began to painfully stumble away toward Anti-Cosmo's castle,leaving an bloody trail along the course the closer I got to his castle,the more blood that I lost and more unconscious I I kept fighting the urge to pass out from lost of blood and soon was at Anti-Cosmo's castle. I knocked on the door but after doing so tons of blood immediately poured out of my open wounds. I slowly began to black out but before I passed out completely I saw Anti-Cosmo open the door.


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly began to regain consciousness,as I did I noticed Anti-Cosmo along with Foop sitting in chairs not to far from the bed I was laying in. I slowly began to panic.

"Calm down, we are not going to hurt you"Anti-Cosmo said once he noticed I was both awake and panicking. I slowly calmed down and began to look around the room I was was a Gothic layout to it and to be honest it creeped me out a little bit but I said nothing to them about it.

"I want to thank you for getting my wand back again Poof"Foop said with what I figure must be his nice voice.

"It was nothing"I said but regretted once Anti-Cosmo shot a glare my way.

"That was far from nothing,you almost died from blood lose would have if I had not found you but luckily for you I did. I talked to Foop here"Anti-Cosmo said motioning to Foop" and he said two bullys did that to you, is that true?"Anti-Cosmo asked.

"Yes"I answer.

"Well than we are going to have to teach those bullies a lesson." Anti-Cosmo said evilly.

"We?A lesson?"Me and Foop both ask at once.

"Well of course, you can not let others bully you your entire life now can you?"Anti-Cosmo asks us even though it is more like a statement to and Foop both shake our heads no and Anti-Cosmo speaks once more.

"I took the honor of healing your wounds so you should be will beginning training tomorrow morning at seven am sharp, do not be late."With that he poofed me away.


	3. Chapter 3

When the smoke from Anti-Cosmo poofing me away cleared I noticed I was in my room and in my bed.I turned and saw that the clock read 8:33 pm so dinner was ready.I hoped out of bed and headed into the kitchen and saw mom and dad talking about things.

"We need to be something other than fish all the time."Mom said to dad angrily.This was their typical dinner argument about mom wanting to be dogs or cats since they had a new godkid other than Timmy and dad just wanting to stay the same.Usually this would go on for hours and I would get pulled in after finishing dinner.I took a seat at the table and mentally prepared myself for what was to come.

"We need to keep the tradition alive."My dad argued as my mom set our plates in front of us.We began to eat away at our dinner.

"The tradition was never alive to begin with."Mom argued back.

"Not anymore if you kill it."Dad retorted right back at her.I just ate and the argument went on from there until I finished eating.

"You agree with me Poof?"My mom asked me in a caring voice way different from her arguing voice.

"No,he is a true born man.He agrees with me of course."My dad countered not even asking my opinion.

"I just don't care."I said annoyed from their dumb argument.They both looked at me and then each other,then me and finally each other before breaking into an argument about who made me answer the way I did.I just signed before heading to my room and falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up in the morning I was scared for meeting Anti-Cosmo.He was going to teach me how to teach Leo and Anti-Leo a lesson but that could mean anything.He could teach me karate,boxing or even marital arts.The list is endless.Probably the martial arts one.

I got dress in a pink ninja costume and ran to my kitchen and to the refrigerator.I opened it up and grabbed out a pizza.I quickly micowaved the pizza and ate it before running out of the house to Anti-Cosmo's castle.

I actually was able to get there in a pretty good time.Anti-Cosmo was even outside waiting for me along with Foop.I went up to them and stood next to Foop.

"You look...Unique."Anti-Cosmo said after looking me up and down.That was putting it the nice way.I was the only one in a costume while they actually had workout gear on.

"Thanks?"I say more like a question then an answer.

"Well today we will get your punchs to the point where they are strong enough to break granite."Anti-Cosmo explains to us.We both nod and follow Anti-Cosmo as he leads us to two dummies in the backyard.

"Punch til I say stop."He orders us in a cold voice full of only hate and rage.We do as told and punch the dummies and then punch them again.We keep this up until he tells us to stop.We drop our tired arms and wipe the sweat we gained from our workout.

"Now I want you to kick the dummies."Anti-Cosmo orders us keeping the same tone as before.We do as told and start kicking the dummies time and time again until he tells us to stop.

"Now we will do repeat kicking and punching until the sun is down and to the same thing on repeat for a week."Anti-Cosmo tells us.We let out a groan but begin kicking and punching the dummies anyway.Soon the sun was down and both me and Foop were on the ground sweating and painting to no advil.

"You guys will return for a week and repeat the same process and on the final day you two will fight Leo and Anti-Leo."Anti-Cosmo orders.We both let out a groan already knowing we won't like the the next week.

One week later*

Today is the day,I have put up with a tiring week of training with Foop and Anti-Cosmo and now it will pay off.I am going to fight Leo and Anti-Leo today with Foop.We already went over the plan,I will wait for Foop,like I am doing now,in a feild Leo and Anti-Leo like to go to.From there we will wait on those two and when they show up and try to steal our wands we will make them a deal.They can have our wands everytime we get new ones for life if they win a fight against us or they won't mess with anyone's wands every again if they lose.Hopefully we win so much is on risk now.

"You know not everytime you do this type of physical activity you need a ninja costume."Foop says snapping me out of thought and scaring me.

"Don't sneak up on me."I scolded him,he simply rolls his eyes at me."Anyway we have here to fight not play fashion show so my offit is fine."

"Okay...Well Leo and Anti-Leo should be here any minute now."Foop says and right on cue they make their appearence.

"Look what we have two new wands."Leo says coming over to stand immidating in front of us with Anti-Leo.

"Yep brand new ones for the taking."Anti-Leo agrees with Leo.I take this moment to begin the plan.

"We want to make a deal with you."I say to them.They look at me interested with one brown raised each.

"What kind of deal?"Leo asks me.

"We fight and if you win we give you our wands from now on but if we do you never take a wand again."I say to them,they look at each other smirking before looking back at me.

"Deal."They say at the same time.

"Okay but only hands no magic allowed."Foop says and they nod.After Leo punchs me in the face starting the fight and knocking me on the ground.Foop then starts a fist to fist fight with Anti-Leo while Leo hops on me and starts punching my face.I block my face as best I can until I had enough watching to see how his punchs work.I grab his punch and as he goes to throw the next one I am already ahead so I grab that one as well before flipping him off of me.I jump to my feet and start to run at Leo.He goes to punch me but I slid under him through his legs before joining in with Foop and punch Anti-Leo while Foop kicks him causing him to fall to the ground in pain.

"Watch out!"Foop warns me but it is already too late I already got tackled to the ground with Leo on me.I turn over as Leo punchs me.Foop comes over and throws Leo off of me by his collar before hopping on Leo and punching him like he did me.I take this moment to get up and go over and kick Anti-Leo while he is down.

"We give!We give!"Leo says after a few minutes of defeat and we stop hitting the two.They stand up and look at us in fear while we grin victoriouse.

"We won't take another wand again."Leo says scared.

"Just leave us alone."Anti-Leo says scared as well.

"Good we wouldn't want you breaking our deal."I say to them smirking.

"Now beat it."Foop says and they hurry off the best they can with their injures.After a few seconds they are gone.

"Well good going Poof we won!Thanks for the help I couldn't end their bulling days without you.Now I am off to bandage my wounds with my dad you should do the same."Foop say to me.

"Welcome Foop and I certanly will bandage my wounds."I say.We high-five before heading off to our respective homes.When I get to mine I grab a first aid kit from my kitchen and head to the living room to tend to my wounds.After a few minutes my dad comes in and looks at me shock before smirking at me.He then comes and helps me tend to my wounds.

"Bullies?"I look at him shocked since I never told him about Leo and Anti-Leo before yet he knows."You know people used to call me the 'Purple Batman' when I used to stand up to those who stole wands."A smirk crosses my face as I realize that this is gonna be a heck of a Batman story from my dad,maybe even one good enough to share with the world.Just maybe.


End file.
